Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 8
| StoryTitle1 = The Dark Kingdom - Part 3: Black & White | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Matteo Buffagni | Inker1_1 = Matteo Buffagni | Colourist1_1 = Marte Gracia | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Devin Lewis | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** Chief Inspector Sun ** Numerous unnamed officers * * * ** * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** **** ***** ****** **** Mr. Negative's safehouse **** ** Items: * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = At Yao Wu's laboratory, Wu announces he has completed the antidote for Shade. Spider-Man takes issue with Wu and Chief Inspector Sun calling Mr. Negative an American since he originally came from China, and asks how they will administer the antidote. Wu states he preemptively loaded doses of it into the Spider Tracers and darts for Sun's troops. Sun asks how many additional treatments his men will need, and Wu states that a single dose of the antidote is enough to render the recipient immune to Shade. Spider-Man notes the police are still out of it and suggests he goes alone, but Wu insists he and his team participate, pointing out they are in China, but welcoming Spider-Man's assistance. Spider-Man thanks him for the complement and they shake hands. Later in the evening, Peter Parker holds a press conference announcing that the Spider-Mobile's unique engine runs on Phillip Chang's green fuel, and that both will be available for the public thanks to backing from Shen Quinghao's Brighter Tomorrow campaign. Peter states that he is proud to bestow Quinghao - who is at the top of the Shanghai World Financial Tower - with an award, and gets into the Spider-Mobile. Lian Tang expresses disappointment that Spider-Man didn't show up, and Peter says he will eventually. As they drive up the side of the Shanghai World Financial Tower, Peter asks why she wants to see Spider-Man considering they don't get along, and Lian evasively responds that she needs to talk to him about something she promised her mother. In the penthouse, Peter announces it's showtime, mentally noting that the reason for the theatrics is so that everyone would be watching - in particular Mister Negative. In his base, Mister Negative eagerly watches with Cloak, Dagger, and a group of Inner Demons, waiting for Peter to slip Quinghao the Shade patch and have him expose himself as a criminal for the world to see. On the television, Quinghao admits that he is not worthy of Parker Industries' award and that the Brighter Tomorrow campaign is at it's heart selfish, because he wants to live in a cleaner, better world, asking the world to work together as one to achieve that. He states that even if it is too late to save the world, there is honor in trying and shame in doing nothing. Confused and outraged, Mister Negative has Cloak warp him, Dagger, and his Inner Demons to the Shanghai World Financial Tower, falling right into Spider-Man's trap. Spider-Man fires an antidote tracer at Cloak, who teleports out of the way, but the tracer veers in mid-flight - having locked on to the Spider-Tracer Peter had stuck on him the day before - and cures him of Mister Negative's influence. The Inner Demons are hit with antidote darts, but one of them manages to shoot Quinghao. Spider-Man asks if he's alright, and Sun states they provided him with a bulletproof vest. As Spider-Man notes everything is going according to plan, his Spider-Sense goes off as the Spider-Mobile crashes through the roof above him. To his shock, Lian apologizes but says he has to die, smashing him through a window. Spider-Man manages to stop his fall, noting that his girlfriend trying to kill him in a Spider-Mobile isn't something he saw coming. Lian confronts him on the side of the building, promising to make his death quick. Inside, Mister Negative orders his remaining minions to kill Quinghao. Dagger moves to obey but is stopped by Cloak, his touch overloading her body with Darkforce energy. Outside, Spider-Man receives a call from Bobbi Morse, who tells him she figured out who Parker Industries' mole is. Spider-Man says he already knows it's Lian and asks why she's working with Zodiac. Bobbi states that she uncovered shipments of experimental cancer treatments sent from Zodiac to Lian's mother. Inside, Cloak injects Dagger with one of the Shade antidote darts, saying he knows she'd hate him for resorting to a magic drug, but that he doesn't care. Mister Negative decides to corrupt Quinghao himself, but Sun shoots the cameraman with a dart, causing him to drop the camera. As Quinghao reveals his past as a gangster, Mister Negative notes that the revelation is useless without an audience and orders Quinghao to throw himself out the window. Spider-Man tells Lian he doubts her mother would want her to become a murderer, and that she's not a killer. Lian hesitates, then notices Quinghao falling towards them and catches him. The Spider-Mobile loses its grip on the wall of the building, and Spider-Man tries to secure it with web-lines, but its weight rips him from the wall. As they fall, Spider-Man tells a panicking Lian that everything will be fine - his Spider-Sense isn't tingling, meaning they've got friends. Cloak and Dagger arrive and catch the Spider-Mobile, warping it to the ground. Spider-Man pokes fun at them, and Dagger chastises Cloak for humoring him. Later, as Quinghao is loaded into an ambulance he thanks Chief Inspector Sun for his discretion. Sun notes that he had known about Quinghao's past as the Silver Fang all along, but that he was more interested in the good he was doing for China's future. Phillip Chang is less forgiving and refuses to share his fuel with him, noting that men should have to carry their mistakes with them for the world to see. Lian asks Spider-Man if she'll be fired or arrested, saying she doesn't care what happens as long as her mother is cared for. Spider-Man tells her to stop, but Lian says she gave Zodiac security codes and tried to kill him. Spider-Man says he and Peter understand the risks people take to help family and would be hypocrites if they didn't give her a chance to work with them. He says that Parker Industries will help her mother, but that she'll have to help them take down Zodiac. Lian protests she was just their mole, but Spider-Man tells her to see what she can dig up for the good guys. Spider-Man asks Inspector Sun what happened to Mister Negative, and expresses incredulity when he learns the gangster escaped. Cloak and Dagger say they have an idea of where Negative is, asking if Spider-Man wants to accompany them. They arrive at Mister Negative's base to find it empty. A video of Martin Li addresses them, stating that he and his dark side have decided to work as one to take revenge on Quinghao, and that if Spider-Man is smart he'll return to America. Spider-Man refuses, and Cloak and Dagger reveal they are now immune to his corruption. Teleporting to a rooftop overlooking the skyline, Cloak and Dagger deliver a dramatic speech declaring their intent to put a stop to Mister Negative, which Spider-Man pokes fun at. Dagger calls him out on ruining the moment, and Spider-Man asks if they want to get dinner. | Solicit = • Cloak and Dagger are serving MISTER NEGATIVE in his war on Spider-Man! But how?! • Things get even worse as Mister Negative inverts Peter Parker himself! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included